A Moonacre Night's Dream
by Ponygirl7
Summary: Just another sweet little Robin/Maria story! I do hope you'll like it. This was suggested to me by a reader, whom I now thank. Please read, please review, and please enjoy!
**A Moonacre Fanfiction A Moonacre Night's Dream**

 _(suggested by Geekygothfairy)_

Robin De Noir's eyes narrowed from his perch in the tree, late afternoon light glaring through the treetops. He watched a long viper slither slowly across the dry leaves, eyes glittering murderously as it searched for its next victim. But Robin was determined to rid his forest of these unwelcome houseguests. Little did the snake know that it was creeping over a carefully rigged trap. Just a little bit more…

The snake recoiled. The sound of horses' hoofs made it retreat back into a hole in the ground. Robin sighed. Two hours of planning, watching, and waiting, all for naught. He looked up to see who had so rudely interrupted his hunting. Eyes wide, he leapt down from the tree and removed his hat in respect. Coeur De Noir trotted forth on his midnight steed, henchman at his heels. "Robin," he acknowledged. "Father." Robin replied. "Son, I've come to tell you something," the mighty leader said. A few weeks ago, Robin would have been startled to hear his father refer to him as 'son'. But things had changed, and for the better.

"What is it?" Robin asked. Coeur De Noir's heavy beard seemed to droop wearily. "I'm afraid I must go away for a few days. Trading is going well, but there is business I must attend to. You understand." Robin nodded. "Yes, Father. But what does this mean for me?" His father had left before. Robin had been fine. "I am going with Sir Benjamin," Coeur De Noir explained, "And he wanted to bring Loveday. They can't seem to spend a minute apart." Robin nodded again, eyes skimming the musty leaves that rested on the ground. He still didn't understand. "And since Sir Benjamin is leaving, he wants someone to stay at Moonacre Manor with Maria."

Robin looked up, a light in his dark eyes. "Me?" Coeur De Noir nodded. "Miss Heliotrope is on her tutor's leave, and I thought you would be willing, considering, well…" the older man couldn't resist a little chuckle at his son's expense. "Considering what?" Robin's eyes flashed, suddenly defensive. "Oh, nothing, my boy. But then you will do it?" Robin shrugged mildly. "I suppose. How long did you say?" Coeur De Noir managed to suppress a grin. "At least tonight; Sir Benjamin said he may return early. We're leaving now. There are plenty of rooms in the manor, and Marmaduke makes splendid meals—"

"All right, I could be persuaded," Robin broke in with a reluctant tone. "Shall I go over now?" Coeur De Noir's eyes twinkled. "By all means. What convinced you, the girl or the food?" Robin rolled his eyes, pulled on his hat, and turned, not bothering to answer the question. He headed off in the direction of Moonacre Manor, a smile alighting on his face. He would not give Father the satisfaction of seeing it, but he _was_ glad to have an excuse to see Maria. As to Marmaduke's cooking, well, it was indeed fine cuisine, but Robin preferred copper curls to a cranberry crêpe any day, and a silvery laugh to a silver platter.

As he exited the outer reaches of the forest, Robin saw Sir Benjamin's carriage departing. Digweed waved goodbye to Miss Heliotrope, who blushed and fluttered her handkerchief from the entryway. Maria shouted out merry farewells and waved until the carriage was out of sight. Robin approached the two ladies.

"G'day, Princess. Miss Heliotrope." Robin greeted them cheerfully. Miss Heliotrope pressed her lips together in a dour expression. "You will address the girl either by her Christian name, or as 'Miss Merryweather'." She rebuked him. Robin gave an elaborate bow of apology. "My sincerest apologies. Good evening, Miss Merryweather. Good evening, Miss Heliotrope." Miss Heliotrope lifted her nose in the air. "Mr. De Noir. Apparently, Sir Benjamin has asked you to stay the night with us. I do not believe it is necessary. You may leave now."

Robin frowned at this dismissal. Not much of an effort at civility was made. Why didn't Miss Heliotrope like him? "Pardon me, ma'am," he began, careful in his word choice, "But do you not think that perhaps some protection is in order? Just today I have been out trapping snakes. I cannot help but suspect that a few have managed to sneak into the manor." Miss Heliotrope drew herself up sharply. "Snakes?" Robin gave a slight nod. "Aspic Vipers." Miss Heliotrope mouthed the words breathlessly, wringing her little gloved hands. Maria, who had watched with amusement this whole time, now broke in, "I, for one, would feel _much_ safer knowing there is a man around the house," she said with a demure smile. Robin winked.

"Well then, I suppose…" Miss Heliotrope relented, eyeing Robin appraisingly. He grinned. "But you must be prompt for supper. Six o' clock, and no later." Robin bowed. "No later." He promised. Miss Heliotrope flared her nose as though she smelled something sour, turned on her heel, and flounced back into the manor.

Maria's eyes sparkled. "I'm sorry about Miss Heliotrope," she apologized, "But she doesn't seem to like you." Robin traced the rim of his bowler hat. "Can't imagine why." Maria looked back at the doorway. "Well, she doesn't think you have very proper manners," she told him. Robin scoffed. "Who needs manners?" Maria raised an eyebrow. "All right, whatever," he said, "But I'm here to stay. What would you like to do?"

Ah, a question with many answers. Maria smiled that exquisite smile of hers and took Robin's hand. "Follow me." This he gladly did. She took him through the manor, weaving in and out of corridors until at last they came to a heavy oak door. Maria turned the doorknob, but it would not turn. She sighed in exasperation. "Uncle told me he would leave it unlocked!" she exclaimed. "I suppose he forgot. Oh, well," she said, turning away. "No, wait," Robin said. "Let me see if I can open it." Maria cocked her head. "How?"

Robin bent down and peered into the lock. This would be easy. He reached into one of his pockets, brought out a small metal rod, and inserted it into the lock. Then, listening carefully, he turned it. Maria watched in fascination. The lock clicked. Robin smiled. He placed a hand on the doorknob and pushed it open. It swung silently on well-oiled hinges. Maria's mouth fell open.

"After you," Robin said, ushering Maria in. So they entered the library. It was a large, grand library, spacious, with tall, ornate bookcases covered in dust and memories. "Look at this," Maria said, bringing him over to a specific shelf and taking a book down. It was a very old book, Robin noted, with a mahogany cover encrusted with…was that gold?

Maria dropped down to the floor, and Robin took a seat beside her. She flipped to the first page. "This is the story of Moonacre Valley," she said. "I know the story," Robin replied. "Yes, but look. There are pictures. And…" she turned to the last page. There was a picture of Maria and Robin the scene captured the very night she had saved Moonacre. Robin gazed in wonder. "How did this get here?" he asked, "Did you draw it?" she shook her head. "No; the book is magic. Isn't it amazing?"

Robin shrugged. "It's all right, I guess. But it's not the best picture." Maria frowned, studying it. "Whyever not?" he smirked. "I'm better looking than that." Maria laughed. "You proud pig!" and she hit him with the heavy book. "Hey!" he said, snatching it from her. "Robin! Give it back!" He held it high above his head. Maria was far too short to reach it. "Robin! _Robin_! Give—it—back!" her voice was punctuated by her attempts to grab it.

"Not until you apologize for hitting me with the book," Robin said, taking on an injured air. Maria crossed her arms. "Oh, _now_ you're a stickler for manners? When did that happen?" Robin considered. "About five seconds ago." Maria rolled her eyes. "Miss Heliotrope was right. You're not fit to be called a gentleman." Robin bowed with a flourish of his hat. "I take that as a compliment."

Maria seized the opportunity and the large book from Robin's outstretched hand. "Thank you!" she said with a twirl. "That's no fair!" Robin protested. "Define fair," Maria laughed, "And compare it to all you've done." Robin pondered this. "Good point." He admitted. He began to examine the bookshelves. "These are old books," he said. "How long have they been sitting here?" Maria's brow furrowed. "I don't know. A while, I suppose. Why?" Robin drew a finger across the edge of a shelf, gathering a pile of dust. "No reason."

Maria released a wistful sigh. "I can't help but wonder what this library looked like in its prime. Now there are cobwebs and dust and everything seems so ancient. I just wish—" "Why don't we clean it?" Robin suggested, an idea formulating. Maria looked up at him, eyes bright. "Do you think we could?" Robin's eyes skimmed the library. "I think so. Why not?" Maria's smile dazzled. "All right, um, wait here. I'll ask Marmaduke for some cleaning supplies. Oh, thank you!" she gave Robin a quick hug, and then darted off.

Robin watched her go. He was always happy to help Maria no matter how trivial or abstract the matter. He always wanted to be there for her, always wanted to be there _with_ her. If only…but no, it was impossible. He must be serious, sensible. Robin sighed deeply. It was so hard to repress his feelings! But he must. But he couldn't! But he _must_.

Maria waltzed back into the room, bringing sunshine and cleaning supplies with her. "Where shall we start?" she asked, excited about this task. She noticed a light in Robin's eyes that hadn't been there before. Or had it? "Wherever you think, Princess. I am at your disposal." Maria handed him a dust cloth. "Well then, my good man, dust away!" She set to work on a shelf with a feather duster while he worked on another.

"I'm glad Uncle Benjamin is going on this trip with your father," Maria said presently. Robin's cloth moved with business-like efficiency. "So that I could come over?" Maria blushed and was glad her face was concealed by the books. "No; it shows that they are working together. There isn't a trace of the feud anywhere. I'm so proud of them." Robin shrugged. "Father's a completely different man. He treats me much better now, and he's got Loveday. I think all those years of hate and malice hardened him, and now he's finally softening up again."

Maria was surprised by this sweet statement. It was unlike Robin to be so sincere. "I'm so glad," she said. The conversation turned to other things as they worked dusting, straightening, adjusting, and smoothing over. At last, they had finished. Maria stood back, hands on her hips. "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed, soaking in the richness of it all. The gentle lamplight shone on the newly polished wood of the shelves. Robin nodded. "We make a good team," he said. "We do," Maria agreed with a smile at him. The grandfather clock began to call out the time. Maria's eyes widened. "Oh! It's six o' clock! Hurry!"

Robin remembered what Miss Heliotrope had said about supper, and bounded after Maria down the hallway. They rushed into the dining room, boots skidding on the tiled floor, and flew into their seats just as the clock struck the sixth tone.

Miss Heliotrope, who sat primly in her seat, cleared her throat significantly, but said nothing. Robin glanced at Maria, who grinned impishly back at him. All throughout the meal, Miss Heliotrope kept correcting Robin on his etiquette. "Robin dear, proper gentlemen don't slurp their soup." Robin tried to slurp quietly. "Robin dear, proper gentlemen sit up straight." Robin tried not to slouch. "Robin dear, you must do something about that hair. It is quite atrocious, really." Maria murmured into her goblet, "I kind of like it." Miss Heliotrope's elderly ears couldn't catch it, but Robin cast a sidelong glance Maria's way.

At last, when Miss Heliotrope had nagged every possible aspect of Robin's consumption habits, she excused herself, saying she was tired and going up to bed. "Maria, I shall expect you to retire soon," she called over her shoulder. Maria gave a vague reply. Robin waited until Miss Heliotrope was out of hearing distance.

"What an irritating tutor! How can you stand her?" Robin asked. Maria tried to put the best construction on everything. "Well, she usually isn't _so_ persnickety. She is tired, I'm sure, and she never really liked you in the first place. At any rate, she _does_ love me and want what is best for me. She really is a good tutor, you know." Robin rested his eyes on Maria's fair countenance. "I suppose you turned out well." He conceded.

As they chatted, Miss Heliotrope retreated into her own room. She muttered to herself as she prepared for bed. "I don't see _why_ she is so taken with him," she said, thrusting off the shoes that pinched her toes so. "He has no respect for authority or for ladies. Calling Maria 'Princess', indeed!" she quivered indignantly. "And that hair! Heavens, what manner of wild beast is he? Even Wrolf has more tempered locks than that De Noir boy. I don't see why Sir Benjamin insisted on his staying here. No, I imagine Loveday set it up. Pairing my sweet Maria with that unruly rascal!"

She changed into her night shift and closed her shutters tight. Heaven forbid any cold night air wisp in and cause her to catch pneumonia! "I just can't bear to think of my Maria growing up. She is only a child! She mustn't be introduced to _boys_ , not yet." And with these words, she climbed into her bed and drifted off to sleep.

You see, aside from his heedless manners and dirty clothes, Miss Heliotrope had nothing much against Robin himself. It was the role he played as a close friend towards Maria that troubled her. Perhaps Miss Heliotrope was mildly jealous of the new friendship Maria had made, but it is far more likely that she was worried about romantic intentions. Maria was still a child in her tutor's eyes, far too young to be even considering a beau. And Miss Heliotrope meant well, to be sure. But what she didn't understand was that Maria _was_ growing up. She wasn't a little girl anymore.

Meanwhile, Robin and Maria's conversation turned to the next item on the agenda. "I suppose I ought to go to bed," Maria said reluctantly, standing up. "Miss Heliotrope will be wondering." Robin arose with her. "Don't, not yet. Miss Heliotrope is probably asleep by now. Come with me. I want to show you something."

He took her by the hand and led her out of the manor. Maria wondered what Robin could be doing, but in a curious way, she had learned to trust him. They walked out under the dark velvet sky. The sun had set long ago, and now the quiet majesty of night reigned supreme. Robin and Maria climbed to the top of a hill. They stood for a moment, gazing up at the night sky.

"This is beautiful, Robin," Maria said. Robin smiled down at her. "I thought you'd like it," he said. She sank to the ground, and Robin sat down by her. She breathed in the sweet night air, cool and fresh. The grass underneath was soft, and crickets chirped a faint melody.

A firefly lit up right in front of Maria, startling her momentarily. She laughed when she saw what it was. Ever the hunter, Robin caught it in his hands. Maria watched as his hands glowed with the light from within. "How amazing!" she breathed. "May I hold it?" Robin nodded. "Cup your hands. We must be quick." He scooted closer to her. She held out her hands. In a swift move, Robin relocated the firefly into Maria's hands.

Maria smiled breathlessly as she saw her hands light up. Robin gazed down at her. Maria's delicate features, illuminated by the cool moonlight and warm firefly, seemed almost angelic. Her eyes danced and her skin glowed with radiance. She let the firefly go at last, and watched it zip off into the night.

"Look at the stars," she whispered, awed at the splendor of the universe. Robin looked. Stars glittered like diamonds embedded in the velvet of the sky. It was a masterpiece, to be sure. "I've never seen anything like this before," Maria said quietly. Robin averted his gaze to meet hers. "We could do this every night," he offered. Maria smiled. "No. Only once in a while, on a perfect night like this. It makes it even more special."

Robin couldn't resist it. "Princess, _every_ night with you is special."

Maria looked at him in pleasant surprise. "Robin…that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. You're sweet." Robin smirked. "Of course I am." Maria took his bowler hat and settled it on her head.

"And vain." She added. He stole back his hat and returned it to its proper place. "Naturally." She took his hat again, pressing it down upon her curls.

"And wonderful." She finished, her voice hardly a whisper. Robin took his hat back one final time. "So are you." And ever so softly, he kissed Maria. When she pulled back, she fingered one of his curls. "I wonder what Miss Heliotrope would say," she said with a little smile, cheeks rosy. Robin took her small, smooth hand in his rough one. "I think this is one time that Miss Heliotrope wouldn't be able to say anything." He grinned.

Maria laughed the clear laugh that sounded like wind chimes in the summer breeze. "Robin De Noir, I think you are right." He arched an eyebrow. "Aren't I always?" Maria rested her head on his shoulder. " _Almost_ always," she agreed.

"Princess?" Robin murmured. "Mm," she replied dreamily, feeling his warm breath on her neck. "I love you." There, the words were said. It was up to Maria now. "I love you too, Robin," she replied comfortably.

Robin sat back abruptly. "You do?" he asked, surprised. Maria cocked her head. "Of course I do." Robin was utterly befuddled. "But—but I never knew…I never thought…" Maria smiled at her beloved Robin. "Let me put it to you simply," she said, and gave Robin a gentle kiss. "Understood?" she whispered. His ears buzzed. He laced his fingers through hers. "Yes, ma'am."

And if they spent all the rest of that blissful night out under the stars, gazing and dreaming and lost in each other's eyes, it wasn't really anyone else's business, now was it?

A/N: My dear, dear reader,

Thank you so, so much for reading my little story! Just in case you didn't understand the title, it's a play on Shakespeare's ' _A Midsummer Night's_ Dream'. Now, as you may have noticed, this story was suggested to me by Geekygothfairy in a past review. Please, if you have any other ideas for Moonacre fanfictions, don't hesitate to let me know either by review or PM! Oh, and I really do appreciate any reviews, if you happen to have some spare time. Thank you for all your support!

Dreamily yours,

Ponygirl7 :)


End file.
